


Comfort

by kiebs



Series: University Days [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Haru and Makoto's friendship is magic, Haru is precious, platonic, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiebs/pseuds/kiebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanase Haruka did not have nightmares very often, but when he did, he knew that there was a warm boy just a few second away who would chase the shivers away with a hum and a space between his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Nanase Haruka did not have nightmares very often, but when he did, he knew that there was a warm boy just a few second away who would chase the shivers away with a hum and a space between his arms. Of course, now that they were in college, those few seconds were thirty minutes by train and more of a hassle to get to that warmth. That was partly why Haru had become more active in using his cell phone: partly because of occasional nightmares, partly because Rin made sure pester him with texts about everything  and anything in general.

Nevertheless, there were sometimes when Haru would wake up with short breaths and sweat soaking his brow. Times when his hands would be shaking and his chest tight and he could only curl into a ball to keep from sobbing. Those times he didn't care what time it was. Those times he threw on a sweatshirt and left his apartment (locking it like Makoto had begged him to do) and made his way done to the train station, hoping for a midnight train to take him to that warmth.

That night, a warm night in June, was one such night. Haru was already on his way to the station, trying to remember if today was one of the days the midnight train ran. It was, thankfully, and he let it take him to Makoto's apartment, resting his head against the window. Even though it was jarring, Haru relished the little jolts reminding him that he was here. At the same time, being alone in the train car, save for two very exhausted looking businessmen, reminded too much of his nightmare. Of being abandoned all alone in Tokyo with no one to turn to. No Rin, no Nagisa, no Rei. Not even Kisumi or Sousuke. And especially...no Makoto.

Haru shivered, gripping his pants and taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm the pain in his chest. As heartless as it was, anyone else, he might have been able to deal with. Might have, because he was sure that even Sousuke he would feel strange about not having there, but Makoto, not having Makoto there, he would never survive.

The intercom announced Makoto's stop and Haru perked up. He stood shakily, breaths barely even as he hurried off the train. It would only take him five or so minutes to get to Makoto's apartment and that was by walking. He had to force himself not to run, even though he was hardly a fast runner. He just wanted to get to that warmth sooner, to remind himself that Makoto was still here in Tokyo.

The apartment building was dark, but considering the time, that wasn't surprising. Haru climbed the stairs to the fifth floor, panting slightly at the top, before he hurried to apartment 0505. His keys jingled when he pulled them out of his pocket and he winced, hoping that the sound wouldn't echo through the thin walls.

No lights came on. He breathed a soft sigh and thanked whatever gods favored him that Sousuke hadn't changed the locks. Even though they were on better terms, Haru knew that the taller man disliked his unsolicited visits. Which is why he was sure the teal-eyed man would be annoyed in the morning.

Not that he was going to let that deter him, softly closing the door behind him. He even locked it before shucking his shoes and padding towards Makoto's room. Annoyed roommates aside, Haru had a mission and like hell was he going to let that stop him.

When he opened the door, Makoto was curled on his side and breathing softly through his mouth. The sight gave Haru pause, his hands starting to shake again. An overwhelming sense of relief came over him and he almost tripped on his way over to the bed. Without even shedding his sweatshirt, Haru crawled under the covers and burrowed into the warm embrace of his best friend.

Makoto jumped, green eyes snapping open. They sped around the room before settling on Haru. His face softened and the taller boy tugged him closer, shaking his head.

"Sousuke is going to be mad," he murmured, but his arm was heavy over Haru's waist. The smaller man welcomed it.

"Don't care," Haru responded, burying his face against his best friend's collarbone. "Had a nightmare."

"Mm, thought so," Makoto yawned, his voice slurring slightly. "'s okay. 'm here."

"Yeah." Haru nodded. Of course Makoto would know what nightmare he had. It was always the same thing that drove him to seek his friend's warmth. "Yeah."

Makoto hummed, but it was hazy. He was probably ready to fall back to sleep, but didn't want to in case Haru wanted to talk. The dark-haired swimmer smiled and nuzzled Makoto's chest, letting his know that he could go to sleep. His friend huffed, but the arm on his waist squeezed before relaxing. It was stupidly fast how deep and even Makoto's breathing became, but Haru didn't mind. Instead, he let those even breaths lull him to sleep in the warm comfort of Makoto's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> "...why is the fish in my kitchen?"
> 
> "It's our kitchen and Haru had a nightmare. He came by last night."
> 
> "You suck at cooking, Makoto. It's my kitchen. What do you mean he came by last night?"
> 
> "Um...like...he...woke me...up?"
> 
> "I didn't hear him knock."
> 
> "He...didn't, uh, knock..."
> 
> "He broke into our apartment at some late ass hour because he had a nightmare."
> 
> "He didn't break in! He has a key! And he locked the door!"
> 
> "I can't... Ugh, don't make that face. That's not fair."
> 
> "But Sousukeee!"
> 
> "Fine, fine. I'm not angry. Geez, your puppy dog eyes aren't fair..."
> 
> Haru just flipped his omelet with a smirk.


End file.
